A Page From The Diary of Shizune
by Kiros Razer
Summary: From the diary of the Godaime's assistant. It mentions her thoughts towards her Mistress and possibly other things as well.. some of those thought might end up being on the Yuri-riffic side.
1. The Heart of Influence

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 1? The Heart of Influence

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Shizune's thoughts on Tsunade.  
I wrote it like it was either a diary or something straight from the girl's mind.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: This isn't the next Tsunade/Shizune fic that I was thinking about doing..it was something I wrote out in my notebook before bed last night. If you like it I might add a few more pages.

When my uncle passed away so many years ago, he left something that was hard to repair "A broken heart"  
That heart belonged to the woman that I have always considered as my Mistress.A person whom I have always looked up to and admired.Without her in my life I have no idea as to how I would have managed his death.

This woman is the one whom he admired and looked up to. He loved her with all his heart and soul. She never married and never had any children.The only things that my uncle left her with was their memories and me. I had nobody and neither did she, I became her only companion. I wanted to be with her so that I could learn enough from her to make a difference in this world.

Not only that, I knew that Uncle Dan would have wanted me to be there for her and look out for the one he loved in anyway possible. As of now, most of my life has been spent siding along this woman. I can't say that I have ever regretted in doing so.

I know most apprentices would leave their sensei and move on to find things like love, marriage, children and happiness.  
My mistress has survived so many years without a lot of it.  
I don't need things like that to make me feel happy.

The only thing that I cannot live without is her,  
I love her more than life itself and I am always willing to put my life on the line in order to save her.  
She is my happiness and serving under the wing of the great Tsunade has been a great blessing.

Sure, at I scold her at times for not doing her daily tasks that is requested of her as the Godaime of Konoha.  
I know sometimes her words and actions can fill my mind with a great deal of disbelief.The reason being is that she has deceived my trust in her during our past.

Despite all of that.. I still love her and only her..  
My Tsunade-Sama..


	2. Admiration

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 2? Admiration

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Shizune's thoughts on Tsunade.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: This isn't the next Tsunade/Shizune fic that I was thinking about doing..it was something I wrote out in my notebook before bed last night. If you like it I might add more..  
-----------------------------------------  
[New Entry

When I look into those beautiful brown orbs of her's.  
I feel like my soul is on fire...  
Especially, when she directs them toward me. 

My heartaches with a burning desire  
to plant my lips directly upon her's  
and to run my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair..

My Tsunade-Sama is like an immortal Goddess.  
I know her youth is preserved through jutsu.  
No matter what her eyes go unchanged, they are filled with great knowledge and wisdom due to her life experiences.

When looking into them I see great nobility,  
Which gives her the right to be considered  
the princess of Konoha and it's Hokage.

There are still a great deal of things hidden away.  
You don't really need a form of Kekkei genkai..  
You must use your own eyes to see what is beyond it.

Her temper is rather legendary and so is her bad luck.  
I believe that my services may have helped her at times  
to get through some of her issues, I am always willing to help Tsunade-Sama.. in anyway possible.


	3. Desire

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 3? Desire

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Shizune's thoughts on Tsunade.  
Ooo..and in this particular her thoughts upon  
when they are bathing together.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: This isn't the next Tsunade/Shizune fic that I was thinking about doing..it was something I wrote out in my notebook before bed last night. If you like it I might add more..  
-----------------------------------------

[Next Entry

When we bathe together,  
I cannot help but to feel aroused.  
It's not just her beauty..  
It's her in general..

Every time it starts out with her back facing me.  
When my hands come in contact with her skin..  
The very touch feels so incredible to me.

When I lather the soap upon her body..  
I have to catch her as she leans back.  
As I scrub her, I find her actions rather erotic.

Her expressions and the sounds she makes..  
Fills my mind and body with lustful desires.  
I always have to clear all of that away.

Oh.. but the feel of her breasts...  
and the smile she gives as I wash them clean.  
When I wash her hair.. I love how it feels  
between my fingers and the scent of her shampoo.

I always wash her as best as I possibly can.  
While we bathe we have very relaxing conversations.  
We talk about our jobs and so many other things.

I enjoy listening to her words..  
Especially, when she is filled with determination.  
When Tsunade-Sama is determined..  
There is just no stopping her!

Sometimes after our conversations end..  
She will wash me in return.  
This rarely happens but when it does...  
I am happy for the rest of the day!

Her touch is so heavenly...  
There is nothing like it..  
I doubt there ever will..

Only Tsunade-Sama could ever feel that wonderful...


	4. Sexuality

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 4? Sexuality

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Shizune's thoughts on Tsunade.  
I wrote it like it was either a diary or something straight from the girl's mind.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note: This isn't the next Tsunade/Shizune fic that I was thinking about doing..it was something I wrote out in my notebook before bed last night. If you like it I might add more..  
-----------------------------------------

Next Entry  
--------------

When I am alone and I find myself aroused..  
My sinful thoughts are mainly of Tsunade-Sama..  
I have lived my life in order to please..  
To do it sexually would be a dream come true..

To be smothered by those beautiful  
large mounds of her's before I die  
would be the perfect way to go..  
Or any other part of that gorgeous body..

A few years ago.. I walked in her bedroom..  
I accidently caught her in a moment's pleasure.  
It was truly a sight to behold...

We looked at each other strangely..  
I think she looked away right when I did..  
I apologized to her and left the room.

Later on that day she mentioned,  
"Thank Kami, it was you and not some pervert!"  
Well, in truth I was feeling like a pervert..

I was just glad that she wasn't mad at me..  
The idea that she trusted me that much..  
Made me feel so good inside..

Sometimes.. When I start thinking back to that..  
I find myself wondering if Tsunade-Sama..  
Would have mind if I had asked to help her..?

Reading her expression was rather difficult..  
She looked embarrassed but in a way "happy"  
Maybe that was because she had an orgasm..

I would be the happiest woman alive..  
If she would allow me to bring her to an orgasm.

When we are working at the hospital..  
Sometimes naughty thoughts cross my mind.

I wouldn't mind "playing doctor"  
during some of our more private time together..  
When we are alone together..  
My perversed thoughts only increase..

I wonder if my fantasies will ever come true?


	5. Comfort

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 5? Comfort

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This contains Shizune's thoughts on Tsunade.  
I wrote it like it was either a diary or something straight from the girl's mind.**

Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

I've been shifting between two projects lately.  
This fan fic and the Noir fan fic that I have been piecing together for months. Also, I have been sick with pneumonia and muscle strain due to lifting more than I should.;

Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this update.  
If you don't.. well.. there isn't much that I can do to change it.  
I write in journals quite often and people often mention  
that it's like I am writing a poem..

-----------------------------------------

Next Entry  
---------------

Rather than paying for two rooms at times..  
during our times of traveling together..  
We would share a room together.

She complained a lot about sharing a bed.  
When night came she had no more objections.

Some mornings.. I found myself snuggled against her..  
Other mornings.. I found her snuggled against me..

Maybe during those times we were bothing feeling..

A need for comfort due to our loneliness within..  
I'm sure with all of her pain and suffering..  
Having someone close at times was a need...

I know being close to her like that has been my need..  
Now a days something like that never happens..  
I never felt so secure like I did then..

I am not weak whatsoever,  
I am Shizune a Kunoichi and special Jounin   
of the village hidden in the leaves.  
I have my own abilities and jutsu to aide me.

I just don't have the love I need from Tsunade-Sama..  
I find myself at times crying over the fact..  
Also, at times I find myself jealous of others..  
I crave the support that she seems to give others..

Dammit, I am her apprentice and loyal servant!  
Don't I deserve her praises and encouragement too?!  
If she knew of how I thought about her..  
What would Tsunade-Sama think?

Would she lose all her trust in me?  
Or would she accept me despite my feelings?  
If she did accept.. would she return them?

I know she loved my uncle.. he was a man..  
I am a woman and his niece..  
Could she ever love me in the same way?

I can't continue to let this bother me right now..


	6. Fantasy

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 6? Fantasy

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This is rated M it contains Shizune's sexual fantasy about both her and Tsunade and this definite yuri.**

Of course this entire fic is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

Fantasy?

I'm sure we all had a few of those from time to time.  
It didn't always have to be something lustful.  
It could of been having something you've always wanted.

This chapter ties in Shizune's fantasy with something  
more like in a story book kind with a bit of her own lust.  
Her sexual desires are also tied into it as well.

Not to make it sound purely sexual I added in emotions.  
Like her desire to be this woman's guardian..  
Even though Tsunade is much stronger than her.

Such feelings and desires are part of true feeling of love.  
-----------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

Laying before me on a bed of roses.  
Is the Princess of the hidden leaf village.  
Frozen in time and locked away  
from the rest of the world.

Her face is serene and peaceful.  
The only way to awaken this sleeping princess..  
Is a kiss that is bestowed upon her  
by the one who truly loves and cares about her.

That person is I, Shizune  
I am the only one she can truly see and hear.  
When in my arms she finds peace..  
For they are truly there to protect her.

I am her sworn guardian in this new found world..  
I must rid her of all her suffering and pain..  
In this world of ours, her soul is cleansed.  
I am the bringer of happiness and joy.

I give her the love she truly needs and desires.  
As we lay naked upon her bed of roses..  
I am there kissing upon her lovely lips.

I passionately gaze into my beloved's eyes..  
I run my fingers through her blonde hair..  
I then send a trail of kisses down her body.

She begins to squirm from the touch of my lips.  
I then run my hands across her body..  
Carressing every last inch of it.

I take in her beautiful sent...  
It is a heavenly fragrance..

I find my hand reaching her core..

A lovely shade of pink and wet with desire..  
As she runs her fingers through my hair..  
I can tell that she is welcoming me..

My tongue wanders across her warm slit.  
I lap up her "liquid desire" that was made for me.  
I can feel her body twitching and her core throbbing  
every time I run my tongue across it.

Her moans are like music to my ears..  
Listening to them encourages me to experiment.  
As I run my finger across I can hear her shiver.

When I enter my finger into her..  
I notice the change in her moan..  
I then become bold and add another finger.

Her moan changes into a whimper.  
I can feel her wetness becoming sticky..  
I can also feel the inside of her..  
I find it an interesting feel..

Looking over the woman before me.  
I decide to pick up a bit of rhythm  
by sliding my fingers in and out of her.  
Her moans are becoming all the more arousing.

As I pick up the pace with my fingers.  
Her breathing picks up and she calls out my name.  
I love seeing her in the position that she is now.

Tsunade-Sama's back is arched,  
Her head is thrown back  
as she grips the sheets tightly.

The more I continue with my fingers..  
The louder she becomes and the sweat pours.  
I switch between my fingers and tongue.  
Until she begins bucking her hips.

When she cums, her face returns  
to being serene and peaceful.  
She is back to being the sleeping princess  
laying upon a bed of roses.


	7. Nightmares

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 7? Nightmares  
  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This is rated M it contains Shizune's sexual fantasy about both her and Tsunade and this definite yuri.**

Of course this entire fic is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

Chapter 7 is about Shizune's nightmare..

Everyone fears rejection..  
sometimes people are afraid  
as to how well they could handle it.

When some people feel pain..  
They try to cause others to feel it..  
While some just try to deal with..  
Not wishing to inflict any upon others.

Since Shizune is usually kind and caring..  
Her fear was such a thing could make her lose it all.  
Driving her towards insanity and rage.

I also decided to make a Tsunade Diary as well..  
Which will require an update around the same time.  
Just to keep my mind going..

-----------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

The night before I had nightmares..  
I just couldn't go to work yesterday..  
She seemed really worried about me.

I apologized for being irresponsible..  
The look on her face turned to upset.  
I just couldn't come in yesterday..

It felt so real.. and it was frightening..  
A fierce and bloody battle.  
So much sadness, pain and anger..

She rejected me in my dream.  
I was very heart broken and depressed.  
To the point of leaving Konoha forever..

Years later, I returned as a rogue ninja..  
My anger and hurt blinded me..  
We were fighting and I killed her..

I cried most of the day after I woke up..  
I couldn't eat.. all I did was lay in bed.  
I would have given anything to be in her arms.

Telling me that she would never reject me..  
I just wanted to feel as though she cared for me.  
The way that I truly care for her..

After a nice hot and relaxing bath..  
I was finally able to rest up for today..  
When I woke up I got dressed and came to work.

I'm glad that she asked how I was feeling..  
The look upon her face was so sincere..  
I just hate that I made her feel upset..

She must be very disappointed in me..  
I just have to work even harder than usual..  
That should make her feel better..  
**  
**


	8. Worry

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 8? Worry

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This is rated M it contains Shizune's sexual fantasy about both her and Tsunade and this definite yuri.**

Of course this entire fic is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

Here you go, Chapter 8 is here!  
In this entry Shizune expresses worry.  
This is a common thing about her in the series.  
She tends to be such a worry wart over things.

Of course, in the past she had her reasons..  
Since Tsunade would gamble and drink a lot.  
During her first year of becoming Hokage..  
she tried to slip away and leave Shizune to work.

Anyways, I find both characters interesting.  
Both of them remind me of myself in ways..  
-----------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

**Sometimes when Tsunade-Sama looks at me..  
Cold chills are running down my spine.  
Her eyes are intently focused as she folds her hands.  
It's as though she's trying to see right through me.It makes me feel so nervous..  
like she is trying read my thoughts.  
Sometimes she succeeds in doing so.  
Other times it's just an educated guess.**

Today she asked if I was interested in anyone..  
That was very hard for me to answer..  
She now knows I am not seeing anyone..  
I just have someone I am interested in..

I can't believe she even asked who it was..  
She even had a small smile on her face.  
Oh, Tsunade Sama.. you are confusing me!  
Why would she ask me about it?!

Could there really be a chance that she likes me too?  
What if she really thinks that I like some guy..?  
I'm worried that she might figure it out..  
What will I do then? Could I even look at her?

I know she has always trusted in me.  
I have violated that trust on occassion..  
Of course doing such angered her greatly..  
In the end after I proved myself once again.

I was then forgiven by her grace.  
Even in some areas it's just hard to trust her.  
I notice that she often chances things.  
I on the otherhand try to use logic.

She uses her heart in many of her decisions.  
While I try to use my head in everything.  
There is quite a few differences between us.  
Sometimes we frustrate each other with them.

I guess the differences is what attracts me..  
You become easily tired of someone just like yourself..  
This is what makes her so damn interesting..  
She is so beautiful when she is stubborn..

However, if her stubbornness leads to anger..  
You had better get the hell out of her way..

I know better than to challenge that temper of her's..  



	9. Kiss

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 9? Kiss

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This is rated M it contains Shizune's sexual fantasy about both her and Tsunade and this definite yuri.**

Of course this entire fic is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

This is Chapter 9.

Once again, Shizune is expressing her day..  
Plus, certain things that she is feeling..  
and of course the title might grasp your attention.

Kiss, sorry it's not a shared kiss..  
Still it's the only kiss she could manage..  
It will still become a cherished memory.

-----------------------------------------

Next Entry  
-------------

Today was **VERY **interesting..  
Tsunade-Sama seemed to be happy today..**  
**I was rushing around a lot trying to gather things.**  
**I fell backwards trying to carry a bunch of things.****

All I know is that I didn't feel the ground..  
Tsunade-Sama must've caught me..  
I was in her arms for quite awhile..  
I lost track of time while I was in them..****

Her gaze seemed to be very intense..  
Like she wanted to say something important..  
I couldn't stop looking into her eyes..  
I desperately wanted to say something, **ANYTHING!**

I was afraid of doing something I might regret later..  
I couldn't speak but I was able keep from doing anything.  
She was the one that ended up speaking..**  
**_**"There is no need to be in such a rush, Shizune.."**_

I felt like my heart would stop after hearing that..  
Her words were so soft and caring..  
I felt like I was melting under her gaze..  
Her embrace made me feel so secure..

She was so beautiful.. I just can't describe it..  
I hope that if I fall again some day..  
I'll be right back in her arms..  
So, strong and so..gentle all at the same time..

After work was over.. we went to the hot springs..  
There was a bit of silence between us..  
She offered me a drink of her sake.  
I declined, I know it's best for me to be alert..

When she finished her drink,  
I noticed that her cheeks were rather rosy,  
She also had a wide smile upon her face..  
I knew it was because she had been drinking..

She came over and wrapped her arms around me,  
I felt her hugging upon my back and her face against it..  
I asked her if everything was alright..  
Tsunade-Sama didn't answer and began washing me..

It was very unusual for her to do that..  
After I helped her get cleaned up..  
I noticed that she was having trouble getting dressed..  
I ended up helping her with that..

I am glad that she doesn't do this a lot..  
I often get upset with her when this happens..  
To get her back to her room..  
I had her to lean against me..

I was mad at first because of her drinking,  
When she rested her head upon my shoulder..  
The anger went away and a smile appeared..  
Tsunade-Sama looked so peaceful..

Finally, when we made it to her room..  
I helped her get into bed and pulled the blanket over her..  
When I was about ready to go..  
I could hear her whimper and her hand was out..

Something had to of been troubling her..  
She was like a child having a nightmare..  
I sat down and placed her head upon my lap..  
I ran my fingers through her hair..

I kept doing so for quite awhile..when her whimpering ceased..  
I noticed that her face looked more content..  
I felt her body shift and her hand was then upon my thigh..  
I knew that she was asleep and looked more at ease..

I got back up and looked down at her..  
I couldn't help but to smile..  
The feeling I had was very warm inside..  
I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to..

When I was about to close the door..  
I just couldn't help myself..  
I had to walk back over to her..  
My hands began stroking her beautiful face.._gently.._

This was my only chance to kiss her..  
When I bent down to place my lips upon her's..  
I could taste both the sake and her..  
My hands began roaming across her body..

When I heard a moan escape her lips..  
I knew it was best for me to stop..  
Whether I wanted to or not..  
It was time for me to leave..

The kiss was burned into my memory forever..  
****


	10. Anger

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 10? Anger

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This is rated M it contains Shizune's sexual fantasy about both her and Tsunade and this definite yuri.**

Of course this entire fic is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

This is Chapter 10 of Shizune's Diary..  
It takes place right after Tsunade's entry..  
_**"Jealousy"  
**_**This also takes place on the same day as Tsunade's most  
recent entry as well.**_****_

**Tsunade's actions are making her assistant very upset.  
Shizune feels as though her Mistress is doing this intentionally.  
So much hurt and anger fills her heart..**

Next Entry**  
I am not talking to her right now..  
I am beyond angry at Tsunade-Sama.  
Everyone was looking her over..**

**Wanting her simply due to what they saw..**

I felt like gouging out everyone's eyes today..**  
****It felt like everyone was trying to piss me off..  
The smirk she gave me when entering the room..  
Wearing less than usual..while others flocked around..**

I got very angry and stormed away.  
Tsunade-Sama kept trying to talk to me..  
She begged me to listen but..  
What is the sense in doing so?

I think she is hurting me on purpose..  
Damn her for making me feel like this..  
She probably already knows my feelings..  
I bet she is doing this just to change them..

I'm probably just too plain for her..  
Not like the other people that surround us..  
I can't compete with all of those people..  
I'm just an assistant.. it's not like I am well known..

**SHE**** is the only reason that people know me..  
I'm ****HER**** assistant with ****NO**** family of my own..  
Very little friends and ****TONS**** of work to do daily.  
I'm mainly needed when ****SHE**** is not around..**

Sure.. I help out in the hospital and heal others..  
Even when I am working there I hear her name..  
I'm not the only one who has her on their mind..  
Tsunade-Sama is an important lady..

Perhaps.. too important for me..  



	11. True Emotion

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 11? True Emotion

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This is rated M it contains Shizune's sexual fantasy about both her and Tsunade and this definite yuri.**

Of course this entire fic is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

I apologize, I have been very busy lately.  
With my Noir fic, both diaries and my other projects  
a long with other things in my life.;

Chapter 11? True Emotion.  
Shizune has forgiven her Mistress.  
Also, she now strongly believes that Tsunade feels the same.  
Due to the surge of emotion during their embrace.

Next Entry

I am ashamed of the things I wrote last time..  
Also, the things I said yesterday..  
Tsunade isn't that mean of a person..  
I witnessed it today when she came into my room.

She was very concerned and caring towards me..  
In a way, it was like she understood me..  
I'm glad that I forgave her..  
I couldn't help but to cling to her tightly..

I didn't want that moment in my life to end..  
I just needed to feel certain that it was "real"..  
Ever since I came back to my room..  
I found myself nearly in tears and missing her..

Tsunade-Sama.. is MY Tsunade-Sama..  
I found this to be true when she embraced me..  
Her strong surge of emotions met with mine..  
It was almost a perfect match between us..

It's getting to the point to where I need to say something..  
I need to confirm this understanding with her..  
I just don't know what to say to her..  
I only know the three words of truth..

_**"I love you."**_

**Surely, such words will reflect a great deal of heart..  
I'm not completely certain if they can answer her questions..  
Considering this is Tsunade-Sama.. there will be many..  
Some will be easy and some will be very complicated..**

I need to muster enough courage to answer them..  
I hope that my answers will be good enough..


	12. Book of Secrets

**A Page From The Diary of Shizune**

Chapter: 12? Book of Secrets

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: This is rated M it contains Shizune's sexual fantasy about both her and Tsunade and this definite yuri.**

Of course this entire fic is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.

Author's Note:

Chapter 12? Book of Secrets  
is a short ending leading to returning  
this book to Tsunade without Shizune  
actually reading the secrets.

Next Entry

Tsunade-Sama was needed in the hospital today..  
I was stuck doing her paper work all day..  
There was no time for us to even talk..  
Even now.. she's busy working..

Earlier, when I was heading back to my room..  
I found her diary and I immediately did my best to find her..  
When I did find her, she asked to meet with me later..  
I am tempted to look but.. I simply cannot..

I owe her that respect.. it's her privacy..  
Even though.. I am rather curious..  
NO! I can't look at it..  
I WILL NOT READ HER DIARY!

I will give it back to her as I promised.  
When I meet her at the tavern later..  
Can I really do this?  
This is just so tempting..  



End file.
